Battle Basics
Front Lines - Touken Ranbu Battle System Sword Stats Your Sword's stats will decide their weaknesses and their strength and help you decide how to utilize them in battle. Party Information Party Stats Party stats are an extremely useful thing to pay attention to! You can quickly take note of your party's weakness and better strategize by picking formations that either balance out their weaknesses or take advantage of their strengths! In practice matches, you can use your party stats to better gauge whether or not you might be able to defeat a certain opponent! Your party stats are mostly decided by compiling all your party member's stats together. For example, the survival stat is decided by adding the health points of all the Swords in your party together, likewise for the impact stat, etc. Range is determined by the amount of targets each sword is able to hit. Swords with a Short (狭) or Long (縦) range can hit 1 target, Swords with a Wide (広) range can hit up to 3 targets while Swords with a Broad (横) range can hit all the targets and therefore counting as a 6. Troop Strength is determined by adding all of the equipped Troop's Force stat together. Your Troop's Force stat is basically the unit's health points. MVP Honor When a Sword has won MVP in battle, they are gifted a special effect. In the party menu, you will see pedals dance across their character icon. This indicates that that Sword is in top condition! The conditions of which a Sword can earn the MVP title are: # During battle, that Sword defeated the most amount of enemies. # If more than one Sword defeated the same amount of enemies, the Sword with the total highest damage dealt. # If there are is still more than one sword who qualifies for MVP, the Sword who defeated the most troops will get MVP. # If there is still more than one candidate for MVP, the Sword who defeated the enemy captain will get priority. (note: information needs to be double checked) The benefit of earning MVP is: * When a Sword wins MVP of a battle, they get double the EXP. * Sword Fatigue is reduced. Swords that maintain MVP status will basically never get tired! 'Fatigue' If you send your Swords into battle continuously, they will become fatigued. You can check whether or not your Swords have become fatigued in the Party window in the main menu. You cannot check whether or not your Swords are tired while they are in battle. Swords can also occationally return from Expeditions with a Tired status. Fatigue effects how well they preform in battle. The more fatigued they are, the more likely they will be dealt direct damage and lose their troops. It may be wise to rotate the parties you send to the Front Lines to give Swords time to rest inbetween battles. Swords who have MVP status and have fluttering pedals on their Icon will never succum to fatigue as long as they retain MVP status. Currently it is possible to cure fatigue status by repairing your sword, but the sword must first take damage before it can be put in for repairs. Sword Types - Weakness and Strengths All Sword types will have a weakness and a strength. Sometimes it's best to strategize what sort of Swords to put in your party to balance them better. Category:How to Play Category:Front Lines